Mick Jennings
'''Mick Jennings '''the son of Irene Roberts and Billie Ashford's rapist. He is also the biological father of Billie's daughter Luc Patterson. Backstory When Mick's mother Irene was 15, she was raped by her uncle, who then got her pregnant. After Irene gave birth, Mick was taken away right before Irene have a chance to hold him and that she doesn't know if her newborn baby is a boy or a girl. Mick was raised in an abusive family. When he finds out about Irene, he decided to go find her and confront her the reason why she didn't want him. Storylines Mick comes to the Beach House on the pretence that he is Chris Harrington's uncle. Irene Roberts lets him wait inside with her. While looking through some photos, Mick makes a comment about Irene acting as a surrogate for her daughter. He tries to pass it off as something Chris told him, but Irene grows suspicious and tries to leave. Mick stops her and tells her she is not leaving him again. He then kidnaps Irene and uses her phone to text Olivia Fraser Richards. Mick tells Irene that he is the son she gave up when she was a teenager, but she refuses to believe him. When Mick tries to abduct Olivia, she hides her phone in his car to allow the police to track him. Mick realises the police are closing in on him, so he prepares to move Irene to a new location, but she escapes and Mick is caught by the police. He is taken to the hospital, where a DNA test confirms that he is Irene's son. Billie Ashford realises Mick is her rapist after seeing a distinctive tattoo on his arm. Mick is released from the psychiatric hospital early and he returns to Summer Bay to see Irene, who tells him to stay away from her. Mick tries again to talk to Irene and grabs her arm. He is tasered by Kat Chapman (Pia Miller) and arrested for breaching an AVO. He is checked out at the hospital, where he sees Billie with her newborn daughter Luc Patterson. He realises that he must be Luc's father and takes her from the hospital. He contacts Irene and asks her to meet him at the park, where he asks her to listen to him. Irene tells Mick that she never had the chance to hold him when he was born and Mick apologises to Irene for hurting her and Billie. Irene forgives him and Mick says goodbye to Luc, before handing her over to Irene. As Irene returns Luc to Billie, Mick surrenders to the police and is arrested. He later asks for access to Luc. Months later, Mick calls Irene to try and let her know that he is up for parole from the psychiatric hospital, but she refuses to listen to him. Billie's brother Martin Ashford goes to see Mick at the hospital. When Mick realises who Ash is, he apologises for hurting Billie, but Ash lashes out and attacks him. Mick begs Irene to help him get out, but she decides she cannot support him. Mick is later granted parole. Irene visits him at a halfway house, where she discovers he has been attacked. She moves him to a motel in the Bay. While out walking, Mick comes across Maggie Astoni attempting to change a flat tyre. He helps her out and she invites him back to her house, where Olivia sees him and reveals that Mick is a rapist. Maggie's husband Ben Astoni throws him out. Irene tells Mick that she cannot be in his life anymore and Alf Stewart arranges a job for Mick in the mines in Western Australia, but Mick refuses to leave. Mick Irene with Luc and tries to give her a teddy bear, but Irene asks him to leave. She collapses and Mick takes Luc back to her home, while Irene goes to the hospital. VJ Patterson turns up and takes Luc from him, and Mick flees when Ash arrives. Ash later kidnaps Mick and takes him out to the bush, where he treatens to kill him. Mick falls over a cliff, but he manages to hang onto the edge despite dislocating his shoulder. He is rescued by Hunter King , Mason Morgan and Brody Morgan . Mick tells Irene that he does not trust Ash and that Luc is not safe with him. Mick hires a lawyer and attempts to gain custody of Luc. When his medication runs out, he approaches Ziggy Astoni (Sophie Dillman) for help, but she is scared of him and runs away. She later makes a statement to the police, who question and release Mick. Mick suspects Ash is going to leave the Bay with Luc, but Irene assures him that is not true. He later learns that VJ left the Bay with Luc. Alf convinces him to take the job in WA, for Luc and he accepts. Mick tells Ash that he is leaving and told Irene that he will take the job in WA and Irene decides to go with, so she can help him settle in.Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Males Category:Returning Characters Category:Fathers